thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Oikaze
Oikaze (full name: Oikaze Shūgeki) is Firestormblaze's Ventus Infinity Helios and a Bakugan of Tartaronian heritage. Information Evolving from the strength of the Helios lineage, Oikaze is a legendary battler. Metal spikes along her shoulders, arms, legs, and spine form a ferocious silhouette and are effective in both attacking and defending Oikaze during close combat. She wields her swords with high dexterity and accuracy, making her an opponent to truly be feared on the field of battle. Personality Oikaze is ferocious in battle, and without mercy. Oikaze is like a black widow - beautiful, but deadly. She is relentless and skillful in the art of battle, and is tireless. Her merciless attacks are without end, and she relishes bloodshed, and the loss of her enemies. In addition to her merciless and sadistic behavior, Oikaze has developed an oddly flirtatious, bordering on sexual, interest in her male opponents. Oikaze has been known not to acknowledge other females, until they prove their dominance in battle. Family and Relationships Stigma Stigma and Oikaze are rivals in combat. Both are determined to prove which of their desirable weapon is more of use in combat. While Stigma utilizes his pair of pistols known as Twin Silver Shooters in battle, Oikaze prefers her Sky Swords and assorted blades in battle. Not one of them from either side is willing throw in the towel, and they often clash in battle based on their difference of opinion. Notable Quotes *"Don't test your luck." *"Brutality... my favorite!" *"Let the bloodshed begin!" History Powers and Abilities *'Aerokinesis': Oikaze can manipulate and control air currents, allowing her to control winds, create tornadoes, and levitate herself as well as others. *'Electrokinesis': Being a Ventus Bakugan, Oikaze has the ability to generate as well as redirect and conduct electricity. *'Super speed': Oikaze has the ability to move at extremely high speeds, due to her manipulation of wind. This ability is commonly used to travel long distances in a very short time, or alternatively, short distances in an even shorter time. 'Ability Cards' *'Soul Shatter' (Shattered Soul): Triples the effect of your next five abilities. *'Seven Severed Sword Slashes': When Oikaze loses her base level or more in Gs during a round, she gains 10x the number of Gs as her opponent had in their third turn. All enemy damage is reduced to 0 for the rest of the round, and they have their turn skipped every three turns for the rest of the battle if the second effect of this ability is evaded. *'Millennial Hell Shot' (Millennium Head Shot): Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent for every amount taken from Oikaze, this round. This ability can only be used once, per battle (unless there is an effect that allows it to be used again). *'Blood Hunter': *'Hyper Whirlwind': *'Sword Gain' (Voracity): Oikaze gains double all the G-Power bonuses for this round. *'Stricken Pain' (Strike Pain): Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Oikaze. *'Blood Phantom Cutter' (Letus Phantom Cutter): Non-Tartaronian Bakugan's abilities have no effect on Oikaze. *'Bouncing Blade': Oikaze does 700 Gs damage to all enemies on the field, despite any advances against it. *'Heavy Wind Force': *'Hell Shock - Dark Moon': Ventus and Darkus Bakugan gain 200 Gs each during every turn this round. Ventus Bakugan prevent the opponent from adding any extra damage, while Darkus Bakugan are allowed to gain 1000 Gs this round. If the Darkus Bakugan is not Tartaronian, they lose 1000 Gs instead. *'Crippling Strike': Doubles the current amount of damage done to the opponent over the last four turns, and adds it to Oikaze. Her current amount of Gs are subtracted from the opponent after this turn. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Red Death Lotus': If Oikaze cannot activate an ability or gate of her choice, her opponent's power level is reduced to 1000 Gs. If the opponent has a power level under 1000 when this ability is activated, all of their previously activated gates and abilities are removed from the game, and Oikaze gains any amount of Gs (from 50 - 1000) in addition to all the effects that each ability and gate removed had. 'Gate Cards' *'Weapon of The Martyr': The Bakugan lower than 1000 Gs becomes immune to previously used abilities, and the Bakugan with a higher G-Power cannot activate abilities, unless they are of the Ventus attribute. No Bakugan on the field can switch their attribute, and if an ability has been played that nullifies the effect of this Gate Card, or prevents it from opening for any reason you automatically win this round. Trivia *Her name Oikaze is Japanese for Tailwind, and her maiden name, Shūgeki means Raid. *Oikaze had her first battle against Darkusinfinity99, and his Hunter Dragonoid. This was a battle she lost. Gallery Anime - Bakugan Form 360px-Ventus InfinityHelios.png Anime - Human Form Oikazehumanform2.jpg OikazeTartaronian humanform.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Firestormblaze Category:Tartaronian Bakugan